1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unsaturated polyesters which are derived from an acid component of an unsaturated and, in some cases saturated dicarboxylic acid and an alcohol component, particularly a polyvalent alcohol component. More particularly, this invention is directed to thermally stable unsaturated polyesters and to unsaturated polyesters which can be formed into finished articles possessing high thermal stability. More especially this invention is directed to unsaturated polyesters wherein at least a portion of the compounds which are condensed with the compound containing the acid moiety are certain chloroxylylene containing compounds. This invention is particularly addressed to resinous solutions unsaturated polyesters which possess good shelf life.